The Akatsuki's Little Spy
by Eternity Eclipse
Summary: Kasumi is the owner of three powerful and destructive kekkei genkai. As a child she was experimented on by Orochimaru, barely surviving the countless procedures. Later she is taken in by the one and only Hidan, and she joins the Akatsuki with him as his "sister". What happens when she is sent on a mission to infiltrate the Hidden Leaf Village and is placed in team 7's care.
1. The Rocky Beginning

~ Before joining the Akatsuki ~

Hidan's POV

I was walking aimlessly through the land of Hot Waters, the idiots in Yugakure

are thinking of switching being a hidden village.

Are they kidding me? The shinobi here are meant to freaking kill!

I decided to leave before I killed them all. I was pacing in a clearance, murmuring to myself when a little girl came flying out of the bushes.

She seemed extremely pissed at whatever was chasing her.

Swiftly, an unknown ninja came bounding after her. He looked at least a Chunin.

My eyes landed on his forehead protector, he was from the sound village?

Why was a sound ninja after a little girl, all the way in the land of Hot Waters? I stood there in thought, while watching the girl fight.

" Akugan activate!" she yelled.

"Akugan?" I questioned.

Her vibrant violet eyes turned raven black, she closed her eyes for a brief moment, and when she opened them a delicate purple butterfly appeared.

"Crystal release!"

She release, isn't that suppose to be a kekkei genkai?

Why does this little girl have a kekkei genkai I questioned.

Suddenly the sound ninja was imprisoned in a crystal slowly approached the coffin of crystals, the ninja frightened, looked at her frantically.

Wrong Choice.

He fell to the ground, and started to cough up a large amount of blood. The girl started panting, she was probably exhausted.

I heard a thump, and tore my gaze from her to the ninja. My eyes widened, he was dead. He had stabbed himself with a kunai.

I walked back over to the girl, and barley caught her as she fainted. I stared at the girl unconscious in my arms.

" Who is she?" I asked.

I knew I had to do something, so I began walking to Yugakure. Boy I didn't know what was going to happen next.

~ Hidan's POV ~

I brought the girl back to Yugakure, but for some reason everyone kept staring at me. However the pieces of crap knew better not to question me, or they would be so freaking dead! (AN I know Hidan has much worse language, but my parents have strict rules for language in my house)

I laid her down on my bed to rest. I stood back to studied the girl that lay in front of me. (This is not creepy!)She had sunflower blonde hair, porcelain skin, and from what I remember piercing violet eyes.

I sighed; I pulled up a chair and waited for the kid to wake up.

~ Kasumi Dream~

I was sitting in a pitch black room, and no matter how much I screamed for help no one ever came. In a blink of an eye, he was there. Orochimaru.

"Come Kasumi it's time for lunch." He wore a fake smile.

I knew he was lying.

I ran through corridor after corridor, but there no doors. It seemed like I had running forever, and I was growing tiered.

I could hear his laughter getting closer and closer. Finally, I could see a door at the end of the corridor; I sprinted using the last of my strength. I was almost there when a snake wrapped around my ankle, and pulled me back into the darkness.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shrieked

I bolted up, shaking in fear. Wait why was I in a bed, where am I?

I heard someone chuckling, and I turned to face them. I saw a man who had silver hair and purple eyes.

"Bout time you got up. "

I jumped out of the bed, and took a fighting stance.

"Whoa I'm not here to fight you." He said with his hands raised in defense.

"You aren't out to get me? " I asked.

"No, I saw you in the woods fighting a sound ninja, and after you fainted I brought you here.

"Oh, thank you."

"Anyways who are you squirt? And why is a sound ninja after you?"

"I guess I owe you an explanation, my name is Kasumi, I have 3 kekkei genkai, I am 9, I have no family, and I was involved in Orochimaru's experiments with gaining kekkei genkai."

"You have one Jashin damn messed up life." He flat out told me

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes in response.

"Anyways, could I crash here for a while?"

"I'm not so sure about that squirt. I don't even know you; you could be plotting to kill me."

"Would someone who was plotting to kill you tell you everything about themselves?"

"Cause I just did."

He grumbled, "Fine, but only for a little while. Do anything to annoy me and you're out!"

"Really?" I stared at him with my puppy eyes, they work on everyone.

"Sure, but one thing, do you believe in Jashin."

"I do now…. what do I call you?"

"Names Hidan."

"Then yes _Hidan, _I believe in Jashin."

Thank Jashin he let me stay.

**Thank you so much, DaHappyMutt and Ibookster for favoriting this story. When I messed up on the first chapter I was so sad because some people wanted to read my story, and there was nothing to read, I tried to fix it as quickly as I could. Anyways thank you very much for the support.**


	2. Parting Gifts

~ 1 Year Later ~

~ Kasumi's POV ~

"…mi…sumi…KASUMI!"

"Five more minutes." I groaned. The voice left, and I went back to sleep.

However 2 minutes later it came back, and with an attitude.

"Kasumi you better get your lazy ass up right now!"

Then cold moisture soaked me and my bed.

"What the hell Hidan?!"

"You wouldn't get up, so a poured a bucket of water on you!" He yelled obviously pissed. "Did you forget what day it is?"

"Ummm, Wednesday….Nii-san?"

"Wrong! Today is the vote concerning Yugakure's future!"

"Right we can't let them turn Yugakure into a tourist attraction!" I agreed. "Wait is that today?"

He nodded, "and we're leaving in 20 minutes."

"Yeah, and it's starting in 20 minutes….. 20 minutes! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I complained.

"I tried 10 times already, and you didn't wake up." He claimed.

"Fine but get out so I can change." I commanded.

He chuckled and left.

I went over to my desk, and grabbed my hair brush, and started to brush my hair. I added my headset and some hair pins.

Next I got changed into my ninja attire, which included, a pair of black shorts, some armguards, my hip pouches, shuriken holster, weights, a cotton suit in purple and black** (What Hinata was wearing in Shipuuden )**, black sandals, fingerless gloves, and my Yugakure forehead protector.**(AN again, sorry about my non-ninja attire)**

I smoothed my hair one last time, and walked out of my room.

I saw Hidan waiting by the door holding my cloak.

"Thanks onii-san." I said as I took the cloak.

We walked down the street together towards the meeting hall. We weren't about to let Yugakure quit being a hidden village. The shinobi that live here are meant to freaking kill.

When we arrived most of the ninjas were already gathered, although I am only 10 this vote affects me just as much.

"You all know why you are here, we are going to vote. The losing party will not cause any trouble, this vote is final." Said one of the village officials.

"All those in favor of becoming a tourist village, raise your hand."

"Holy Jashin, they're out of their minds." Whispered Hidan.

"Those who are against this movement."

Hidan and I raised our hands. I looked around the room; we were the only ones against it. I scowled at them all.

"It's now decided that we will become a tourist village."

Shit.

I could see Hidan tense, I knew he wanted to prove his point but couldn't.

"Hidan" I whispered. He looked at me. "Let's go."

"Hm," he nodded, and we walked out.

As soon as we got out he blew.

"Those idiots, I will personally end them all!

Of corse I am just as agitated as Hidan, but I am better at concealing my emotions.

He turned to me, "Kasumi we can't let them do this, and I can't live in a tourist village." I can hear the hate in his voice. "We're leaving"

"Haii!"

"Gather your things we're out of here. But before we leave, let's give them some parting gifts."

He smirked. Ahh, I love that smirk.

"As in their final gift?" I asked knowing what he meant.

Sacrificing Time!

"Onii-chan wait."

"What." He complained wanting to kill.

I placed my hand in front of his face, and muttered a few words. A faint green glow engulfed him. He stared at me wondering what I had just done.

I stepped back and smiled, "Let's go get them!"

**Wow, thank you all that reviewed or even read this. I am always looking forward to waking up, and seeing if someone new read this. Sorry this update is kind of late, it snowed where I am from, and I was kind stressing for time. I also have two big tests tomorrow that I should start studying for now…. Yeah I should really study. Anyways I think the 2014 winter Olympics started today so have a good Febuary 6. ^~^**


	3. What about Kasumi?

That night was going to be terrific, a night full of gore and blood curdling screams. Jashin would be very pleased with our work.

I knew that most 10 year olds weren't murdering people, but that made even better! We both agreed to only kill our neighbors, so that rest of the village could tell our tale.

"Kasumi you'll take the house on the right, and I'll take the one on the left. Then we meet at the house behind us. Okay?"

"Got it." I said already running to the house.

I kicked the door down, not caring if they heard or not. My plan was that all of them would gather, and id kill them all at once with my Aukgan.

Hidan and I never bothered to talk to the neighbor, but sadly they're going to pay for everyone's dues, with their lives.

The target were sitting together when I barged in. They quickly tried to take me out, but they weren't fast enough.

"Akugan Activate."

As soon as they stared into my eyes, they were on the floor. However I didn't hear the voice in the other room.

"Mom, dad, is everything okay?"

"Shit!"

A boy around my age walked into the room to find his parents committing suicide, and me standing in the middle of it.

Great, how was I suppose to know they had a kid!

I quickly began to sing a memory loss song.

**(AN this song is Kira・pata・shining , I don't own this song )**

Watashi wo shinjiru toki ga hajimari no Timing

Koi no tsubomi wo sakase minorase mashō

Ren'ai taishitsu he no shūhasū Tuning

Mitsubachi no hane no oto

Anata ha donna fū ni naritaino? Changing

Ningyo-hime ha kirei na ashi ni nareta

Fashion ya Cosme jiko anji ni kiku Meaning

Jumon wo kakete ageru

kurukuru・kyawawa・wawa

sarasarasa・kyawawa・wawa

Furete mitaku naru shinju no suhada

kushukushu・kyawawa・wawa

yurayura・lala・kyawawa・wawa

Daremo ga furimuku Aura ha hōseki

Afureru hikari wo colorful ni chiribamete

kira・pata・shining kira・pata・shining

Mahō wo jōzu ni osatō de kurumimashō

yuru・fuwa・shining yuru・fuwa・shining

Sekai wo kaeru ni ha jibun ga kawaru koto

Saisho no ippo soreshika nai wa

Bohemia no sora ha jiyū he no iriguchi yo

Tobikonda nara Rule ha nai wa

Geez, I can't believe I still haven't showed Hidan this yet. The boy dropped to the ground, I open the side window, and jump out to meet Hidan.

When I got to the house Hidan was already waiting for me.

"Nee, Kasumi you mind if I finish this up?"

I knew he is trying to steal the spotlight, but he had a lot of stress so I didn't mind.

"Fine, this time only!"

"Thanks Imouto-chan, see you in a minute." He winked, and left me standing alone.

So there I was, listening to the screams that filled the air, but my mind was elsewhere. I was thinking about the boy, but since I erased his memory I didn't think it would matter.

Hidan came back 3 minutes later, and didn't stop walking. I took that as a sign for "Let's go."

As we were running through the forest, I wondered what we were going to do next, since we were officially missing S-rank ninja.

Huh, I bet that not many shinobi would think that a 10 year old could be an S-rank ninja.

"Nee, I asked, " what are we going to do now?"

"No idea."

"Great answer onii-san." I said sarcastically.

Suddenly his face became very serious.

"What is it?" I asked puzzled.

"Do you sense their chakra too?"

"Do you mean the chakra of two high level ninja that have been following us for about an hour, and are quite proficient at hiding their chakra, but not good enough because they are 38 feet away , and currently listening to our conversation right now, and are completely shocked that I could sense them?"

He sweatdropped. "Yeah… those two."

"Then yes, you two can come out now, we know you're there."

Two figures appeared from the shadows.

"Who are you, and what do you want!" I spat.

The men were dressed in black cloaks that had a red cloud pattern. One of the men seemed rather normal looking, but the other resembled a giant shark.

"We are from the Akatsuki, and our mission is to bring that man," he pointed at Hidan, "with us at all costs."

Hidan looked at me, and then them.

"What about Kasumi?" He questioned.

"What about her?" The man said with absolutely no emotion.

"If Hidan goes, then I go too."

"We were not instructed to bring you with us."

"Okay then, what if I beat you in a fight?"

The overgrown sharks laughed hysterically, "if you able to beat Itachi , then you could join anyday."

"Great." I glared at Itachi. "Prepare to lose."

He scoffed, " I highly doubt that you could take on Kisame, what makes you think that you could beat me."

"Well I do know how to use all three of my kekkei gankai."

They seemed a little shocked after they heard my confession.

"Itachi" regained his equanimity, and nodded. His eyes changed a bit, " huh, I see you are an Uchiha," I said recognizing the Shraringan.

And so the battle begun.

**Hello there, I was thinking I think all put everyone's names down in a chapter who reviewed. I think that would work, also thank you all once again. Sorry if this chapter is a little late, I wanted to make it long. I also want to tell you that I won't be able to update every day. Sorry I get a little busy, I am involved in a bunch of after school things.**

**So people who reviewed-**

**Lolipop876- thank you for the support, I have some plans for this story to go far I think.**

**DaHappyMutt- thank you I was so happy when you said you were caught on the first chapter, I never like my writing, and I was glad to hear that.**

**Ibookster- thank you for the compliment on this story.**

**Tosha232- hahaha thanks I'll try and keep the chapters coming.**

**So thank you all who have read this story. :) - From Me**


	4. I Challenge You Itachi

As soon as the battle started, I summoned a pair of bagh nakhas, and attached them to my hands.** (They are like tiger claws.)**With my headset in place I was ready to go.

"Hey Hidan, tell "Kisame" to cover his ears, you know how you always wanted to see my third kekkei genkai. Well Merry Christmas." I yelled.

Uchiha raised an eyebrow at my statement. I needed a song to paralyze him… perfect.

The music started, and he looked totally confuzled, he had no idea.

**(AN This song is Kibouhou I do not own this song)**

SEARCHING FOR NEW WORLD hito wa mina

Afureru yume o tsukamu tame

Suiheisen tobikoeta

Sonosaki nani ga aroutomo

Bokutachi wa hasshite kita

Kibou ni tobikomi Yuuki dake wasure

Hitonami ni nagasarete

Taisetsu na mono nakushita

As I was singing his face changed drastically, the song probably got to him.

Hai! Hai!

Hai! Hai!

~Itachi POV~

Boku wa yuganda kao de warau

Sore ga ima na seiipai no egao datta

Kamen no naka nameda de afure

Fuyaketa kamen no mata ue ni

Kamen kabute kakushita

She started singing? Why is shy singing, like that's going to help her.

I was about to attack when I realized that my body wouldn't move an inch.

Heitan na senjou aruki tsuzukeru

WAAPU de kizuni mogaite Yeah!

Yume wa ima tooi misaki ni

Zutto shizuka ni tatazundeiru

Bukiyouna tesaguri demo

Kitto tadori tsukeru darou

Questions filled my head.

She smiled, her song must have to do with why I'm paralyzed.

What's she doing to me!

Hai! Hai!

Hai! Hai!

~Kasumi POV~

I started to make my move, with him paralyzed I could attack freely.

I ran straight at him baring my bagh nakhas viciously. I slashed fiercely at his body, creating cuts and gashes.

He winced.

I kept singing.

Boku wa itsumo shisen o sorasu

Mienai kokoro ga nigeiyouto

Temane kishita

Sore demo yoru wa hoshi o miake

Bouenkyou no zoite boku no

Ibasho itsumo sagashiteta

More cuts, more blood, oh how I love blood. The ways it flows and how red it was.

My bagh nakhas disappeared, and were replaced with my keris. I had to hurry, and finish this battle, because my song was almost over.

Heikou na senjou susumi tsuzukeru

Kare nai hanuni girishime Yeah!

Boku wa ima tooi misaki ni

Suko shizutsu chikazuiteiru

Yuki saki o miushi na demo

Kitto namiga oshite kureru kara

SEARCHING FOR NEW WORLD tamerai mo

Tomadoi mo shiiteita darou

Tachi agari fumi da saneba

Tsukamenai tada ka gaaru

I charged toward Itachi , not aiming to kill him, but to get a critical hit.

SEARCHING FOR NEW WORLD hito wa mina

Afureru yume o tsukamu tame

Suiheisen tobikoeta

Kibouhou o mezashite

My keris struck him, maybe two inches away from his heart **(AN she didn't hit anything important)**.

Hai! Hai!

Hai! Hai!

Hai! Hai!

I jerked my blade out of his figure, and he dropped to the ground.

Hai! Hai!

"So, do I have what it takes?" I asked a highly injured Itachi.

"Woah, for a brat you're pretty god damn good! You defeated Itachi in almost four minutes!" I heard Kisame yell. "Itachi she's in right?" He shouted at his partner.

"Hn." Itachi was faced the other direction, his head hung in shame.

Seeing that I was in, with my kekkei genkai I summoned a violin, to play a healing song.

I positioned the violin, and sent my chakra into instrument, and started playing.** ( Song I am using is Lindsey Stirling's Trandance Nightcore. )**

My music can do many things, it could be simple like as making someone forget their memory, or a painful death.

On the bright side, not all my music affects people. Some are just for the entertainment, however not many are able to listen.

When I finished the song, Itachi fully healed, stood up, and began to lead us to their hideout.

But I didn't care as long as I was with Hidan.

**Sorry about not updating for the past two days. It was the weekend, and I was super tiered. I want to ask should I keep adding the lyrics of the songs I use? Oh and Tosha thanks for you suggestion, I have fixed the author notes in all of the chapters.**


	5. Getting use to things around here

They took us to a far away place, but when we arrived at the location all I saw was a rock. Really, a rock. Dear Jashin what had a gotten myself into?

Itachi went up to the rock, and did something I couldn't see. Then the rock shifted, revealing a passage.

He gestured inside, and my ten-year old self took over, as I joyfully skipped inside.

The place seemed pretty normal for a bunch of S-rank ninjas.

I was only allowed a couple of seconds to look, but within these few seconds I saw that no one was around.

Hidan and myself were taken to the "leader's" office.

Once we were in the office he said something to Kisame and Itachi, I think he said something about good job on bringing Hidan.

Then he looked at me rather confused, but who could blame him I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Would anyone care to tell me why this young lady is here?" He asked.

Itachi stepped forwards, "she is worthy."

"And how has she done this task?."

Now it was my turn to talk, "I challenged Itachi, and I defeated him."

He flinched; he probably didn't think that a 10-year-old could beat Itachi. He regained his equanimity, "I see you're worthy, Konan would you please show her to the spare room?"

The purple haired women who stood beside him began to lead me out the room, and down the hall.

"Thank you for showing me to my room."

She smiled. "You're welcome, I'm just glad that there is finally another female here."

I giggled imagining her as the only girl."

"Here is your room."She said stopping in front of a door.

"Wait out here for a second please; you see we weren't expecting two new members today."

"Sure," I said.

She smiled and entered the room.

She came out a couple of minutes later.

"My room is down the hall if you need me for anything." She told me and walked away.

I opened the door, and my jaw dropped to the floor.

The room was so, so, so, so….

**Gorgeous!**

I loved it; the room was perfect for me.

The color scheme was black and purple. The wall was a deep shade of purple with intricate black patterns and butterflies.

But one of the biggest things I didn't expect was that the room was humongous.

When you opened the door there was an open waiting area, it had a black couch, a few white throw chairs, **(AN I have no idea if that is what they are really called. Just think those really comfortable chair that you like to sit in.)** Some dangling lights and a bookshelf.

You would walk down a few stairs, and to your right was a vast bathroom. I looked inside the bathroom, and I found another waiting room. You would go through a double door and the bathroom was on the left. Another set of doors and you entered the bath.

Back out in the main room, there was a king sized bed covered in satin purple sheets. A full length mirror hung on the closet door, and when I went into it there was a cloak with a note.

_ I hope it fits well, your ring is on the table, and if you want I could help you with your nails._

_ - Konan_

I gently picked up the cloak, and studied it. It was the standard black with red clouds pattern, but something seemed off.

I thought of all the reasonable possibilities why I thought something was wrong.

Suddenly it hit me; literally, a pair of scissors and red fabric came flying out of nowhere and knocked me down.

"Itaiii!" I called as I sat up on one elbow.

~ Later ~

After I got over the piercing pain in my head, I took the scissors and fabric, and started to alter my cloak.

~ ?'s POV ~

I watched as she cut the cloak and the fabric to change the old cloaks design. **(AN I have no idea who this is, but does it matter. I hope not.)**

~ Kasumi's POV ~

"Finished!" I shouted.

I took a step back to examine my handiwork, I was extremely proud.

I had turned the cloak into a kimono, and added a bow to the back. I had made sleeves out of some left over martial. I wore leggings that stopped ¾ down my thighs. I took a kunai and slashed my forehead protector, and then I tied it around my ankle. I slipped on my sandals that strapped around my ankles.

I found my ring which had the kanji for music.

Huh, how'd they know my relationship with music? Oh well I should go ask Konan for help with my nails.

~ Walking to Konan's room ~

All I was doing was walking to request Konan's assistance, when I ran into some guy who was a plant.

He was half white and half black, man I wish they'd of taught me names.

Anyways he started talking to me; he congratulated me on beating Itachi. Our conversation was going fine, but then his voice and personality would change. Then he would talk to himself, and this went on for forty-five minutes.

Yeah that Freaking Jashin Long!

So when I finally reached Konan's room I was beat.

~ Inside Konan's room ~

~ Konan's POV ~

"So, what color would you like?" I asked.

"Well what colors are there?" She answered.

"We have the wide variety of red or black!"

"Woah, so many colors to choose from, but I think I'll side with black." She said mimicking my sarcasm.

"Black nails coming up."

While I was doing Kasumi's nails she told me about her hallway problem with Zetsu and his….sides.

I was amazed that she actually listened to them for 45 minutes.

When she knocked on my door she didn't look drained, like the rest of the members. She looked really pretty; she had changed the cloak into a kimono.

If Kasumi was older she would be the perfect friend.

**Finally a long chapter. While I was typing this my brother was lecturing me, I don't care let me write the way I want to write!**

**Thank you Ibookster for being so polite when answering to my question about putting in song lyrics.**


	6. Preparing Dinner

~ Kasumi's POV ~

After Konan finished my nails, she asked if I wanted to help prepare dinner. I agreed since being the only girl, and cooking for the guys must have been challenging for her.

She led me to the kitchen, while she taught me the member's names.

When we entered the kitchen, I looked through ingredients. They had almost nothing to cook with.

Seeing that we needed more food Konan and I decided to go shopping.

I altered my appearance so I could go without wearing the cloak. We visited a nearby village, and selected enough food for at least a week.

When we were satisfied with our selection, we payed our fees. **(Yes they actually bought the food.)**

~ Akatsuki Base ~

I decided that we would make some Chicken kara age, Thai prawn salad, Katsu curry, Mabodonfu don, and Iri dofu.** (Please don't mind the menu I just made it up according to what looked good.)**

I was going to make the chicken kara age, Thai prawn salad, and the mabodonfu don, and Konan would handle the rest. I began with the chicken since it would take the most time.

As I was chopping the kaffir lime leaves I noticed that Konan was having difficulty setting the chicken to simmer with the ginger and sake, so I went to assist her.

She admitted that she wasn't very skillful in the kitchen, and that they ate takeout most of the time.

Noting that she was struggling, I offered to cook for her as well.

She thanked me, and apologized that she couldn't help more.

And I went back to cutting the elements for the salad, then I completed setting the chicken to simmer.

~ Le Time Skipies ~

I had finished all of the dishes except the iri dofu. I still had to pour in the eggs and sprinkle on some seasoning.

While I was beating the eggs I heard a voice say, " What are you cooking _Imoutou-chan_, smells delicious."

I groan, " If you must know _Nii-san_ , I'm cooking dinner." I said emphasizing nii-san.

" Okay okay, nice idea with the cloak," he said before he left.

" Konan." I called.

" Need something Kasumi?"

" Could you please go get the guys while I set this up, since you know them better than I do."

" On it."

As she went to find them, I prepared the table.

One plate for each member, the teapot, teacups, chopsticks, soup bowls, and spoons.

~ Later? ~

I just had got back from dinner. The members really enjoyed my cooking, especially Hidan's new partner. Kazuku is his name I think, Konan told me that he loved money, like LOVES his money.

I got to know the members better though.

It's nice here, I think that all the members are just misunderstood by outsiders.

I headed to the bathroom to brush my hair and change into my PJ's. I came out ready to hit the sack.

I collapsed onto my king sized bed, " ah so fluffy!"

I was enjoying the bed when someone knocked on my door.

I hauled myself to the door, and answered it.

It was Hidan.

" What do you want!" I snapped.

" Hey, only wanted to check on you , and say goodnight."

" Ohh," I said felling guilty," Sorry I'm a little tired from today."

" That's fine imoutou- chan I'm beat too. Just wanted to tell you goodnight."

" Sooo… see you tomorrow?"

I closed the door, and this time grabbed my headphones on my way back to bed. I replaced my headset for the headphones. **(One has a microphone attached ad one doesn't.)**

I personally like listening to music while I sleep.

I loved it here, I thought.

And it only got better.

**Hello there! I is back with another chapter! This week felt like FOREVER, I had so many school activities. I had track on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. And I also had band on Tuesday and Thursday for 3 hours? Why am I complaining? O-O? Thank you, all those who have favorite, followed, reviewed, and read.**


	7. Today's Our Two Year Anniversary!

**Hello I is back! I think it has been a week I don't remember let's say that it has been a week. Question I'm pretty sure I'm suppose to have a disclaimer saying I don't Naruto and things like that but I'm not sure. Cause I would really like to not get sued or something. It wouldn't be a problem putting them on but I need to know, can someone reassure me that I need them?**

**Back to the story!**

~ 2 Years Later ~

I'm so thrilled!

Today Hidan and I have officially been a part of the Akatsuki for two full years!

I think I'll throw Hidan and myself a party! That means sugar and CAKE! **(So many exclamation points!)**

CAKE, ahhh I love cake, so much.

Yes, I somehow acquired a sweet tooth, but I have had no dental difficulties.

"Two Years, Two Years, TWO YEARS!" I joyfully sang.

I threw on my kimono and the rest of my clothes. Ecstatic to tell the others.

I violently brushed my hair, and out the door I went.

I have to tell Konan my party plans!

As I was rushing towards the living room **(or whatever it is called)**, I ran straight into Kisame.

Once I was off my butt and the ground, I noticed that he was with Itachi.

"Where you going Kisame, a new mission?" I asked.

He beamed, "Nope, going to get a new member."

I jumped up and down, "New member? More reason to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what Kasumi-chan?" He asked clearly puzzled.

I started to tear up, "You don't remember that today is my two year anniversary?"

No one survives my tears.

He flinched, "Really is that today, oh wait I remember now. Happy two year anniversary Kasumi!"

I sniffed, "Thanks for remembering Kisame."

As soon as he left I immediately got rid of my fake tears.

I have no idea where I got my skills, but they come in handy every day.

I found Konan outside cloud watching.

"Konan?"

She looked over her shoulder.

"Could you maybe just maybe help me throw a party for Hidan, the new member, and me?"

"That's right you and Hidan have been here for two years. Time seems to fly by so quickly."

"Sure I'll help you, but you have to cook." She said.

"Deal."

Konan stood up and we headed inside to start decorating.

~ Time Skip ~

~ Konan POV ~

I was finishing the decorations using my origami skills, and Kasumi-chan was baking the cake.

I imagine that Itachi and Kisame were on the way back with the new member.

The member I believe was male, about 14 years of age, possessed a kekkei genkai, came from Iwa, had blonde hair, and loved art.

I wonder how Kasumi will react to him? The thought made me smile.

Then suddenly I was covered head to toe in flour. I looked over to see Kasumi smirking.

For a 12 year old she wasn't very mature. I grabbed a nearby can of whip cream, and sprayed it in her direction.

"It's on!" I called.

~ Kasumi's POV ~

Konan and I were locked in an all out food fight.

There were eggs cracked, whip cream everywhere and, flour tossed.

We made such a big mess, but we didn't even notice.

We also didn't notice when the entrance door opened, and three figures walked in.

"Ahemm."

**I'm back with another chapter for this story! Whats do you thinks? This isn't probably my best work because I was kind of distracted while writing this chapter. I have also modified some chapters by the request of CatsAreMyJoy! I have had a little set back in writing this week. There might have been a water bottle accident with my writing. Thankfully it wasn't to bad, sure it did get my papers wet but it didn't completely ruin them. I was just angry at the water bottle.**

** - Kasumi :)**


	8. Let's Get The Party Started

**It's been a week, and feels like I haven't updated in forever. But it might get better since my Spring Break just started yesterday. I was going to update yesterday as a celebration, however I might have fallen asleep before I could update. :p**

**I DON'T OWN Naruto or anything related to it, I only own my oc. All rights go to the genius Masashi Kishimoto who created Naruto.**

**( Recap )**

_We also didn't notice when the entrance door opened, and three figures walked in._

_"Ahemm."_

"Ahemm."

We both looked over, and Konan's face reddend . While mine on the other hand burst out into a laughing fit.

Itachi stood in front of us wearing a beard of whipped cream, who I might add did NOT look amused.

I fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably. I laid there rolling back and forth, I knew everyone was staring at me, but who could resist laughing when serious Itachi had a whipped cream beard.

~ Deidara's POV ~

At first I was really frustrated that I had to join the Akatsuki, except what made me more enraged was that I was beat by Uchiha!

He mocks me art un! Someone like that cannot be forgiven!

On the other hand all of my feelings of hate melted away when the door opened. We were greeted by a food fight of sweets.

I usually wouldn't have given them any attention, but there was something special about one of the girls. How her smile made my heart skip a beat, and her laugh was like an angel.

Before I knew it my face felt hot, and I stepped behind an irritated Itachi.

~ Kasumi's POV ~

"KASUMI!"

I stopped rolling on the floor, and sat up with tears in my eyes from laughing too hard.

"Kasumi you will clean this abomination up at once!" Itachi yelled strictly.

"Why me! What about Konan?" I carped, not wanting to get stuck cleaning by myself.

"I can trust that Konan won't do this again, you I highly doubt it."

"Fine! I'll clean it myself!" I cried.

Itachi walked away with Kisame and Konan following behind him. Konan looked back and gave me an apologetic look. I sighed; this would take forever to clean. Good thing we had already put the cake in the oven.

I tried to dust some of the remaining flour off my cloak, and began to sweep up the flour covering the floor. I was about to wipe up the whipped cream and eggs, when I slipped on an egg yolk. I was prepared for the fall, but it never happened.

At first I was confused why I didn't collide with the floor. But when I looked up my violet eyes meet azure eyes. I swiftly jumped out of their grip.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The new member, the names Deidara un."He replied.

"New member... Ah you're the new member, my names Kasumi." I greeted.

"You need some help cleaning?"

"Really, sure thanks."

~ Time Skip ~

After Deidara helped me finish cleaning, Kisame went to show him his room, while I took out the cake. Seeing that I was still a walking disaster, I left to take a shower.

I peeled off my cloak, and stepped into the steamy shower, letting all my nerves wash down the drain. After what seemed like forever I managed to replace the vanilla scent with my signature scent of cool raspberry mints. **(They really do smell great personally.)**

Once I was dressed in a clean cloak, I took a blob of detangling cream and brushed it through my damp hair. I didn't feel like waiting for my hair to air dry, so I blow dried it.

When I entered the kitchen Konan was already there, but the cake was nowhere in sight.

"Konan where's the cake?"

"You'll find out later. It's a surprise."

"Okay whatever you say. Nee Konan,"

"Hmmm?"

"Should we start looking for them all now?"

"Good idea." She then turned herself into hundreds of paper butterflies.

Konan was probably going to get Pein, Zetsu, Sasori, and Itachi, so I'd go find the rest.

~ Time skip Again ~

We had three minutes till the party started, and we had found all the members except for one.

Deidara.

Konan had "assigned" me to inform him about the party. She told me where his room was located which was apparently located right next to mine. I politely knocked on his door, and waited for him to answer.

~ Deidara's POV ~

I was almost finished with my new creation when I heard someone knock on my door. I slid my unwished work into my pocket and went to answer the door.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Kasumi's smiling face.

'Hey Deidara!" she said cheerfully."  
>"Hey Kasumi, need something un?" I inquired.<p>

"I came to get you for the party it starts in….. 45 seconds in counting."

I looked at her in disbelief, "well then we have to hurry we only have 40 seconds."

We sprinted right away.

"Geez Kasumi, why didn't you come get me earlier?!"

30.

"I'm sorry!" She whined.

Cute.

20.

We were ¾ there, just a little bit more, I thought.

10, 9, 8, I can see the other members, 7,6,5,4, we picked up our already rapid pace.

3, 2, 1!

**What is up everyone. I feel like my stories are lacking in something but I have no idea what. I don't want to turn on sticky keys computer! I am starting to run out of good ideas already, I mean already why. This is my tenth chapter? I guess that reviews or what are they called….um. SUGGESTIONS are encouraged please. If I use them I'll give you credit.?**

- **Kasumi?**


	9. What Do You Think Of My Singing?

**I don't own Naruto in any way. I wish I did but all I probably own is my oc.**

~ Kasumi's POV ~

_3,2,1!_

"Safe!" I shouted while sliding in. Somehow I lost my footing and tripped, and I went flying towards Hidan.

_CRASH!_

"Itaiii!" I whined in pain. I tried to ease the piercing pain by rubbing the newly forming bump.

"What the hell Kasumi?!" Hidan roared obviously pissed that I crashed into him.

I smiled sheepishly, preparing to get yelled at, I closed my eyes. After what seemed like forever I opened my eyes to see Hidan next to Itachi. I gave him a questioned look.

He had a faint blush on his face, " I'll give you a break for today, but only this one time."

My face lit up, "Thanks Hidan," every now and then he could be nice.

"Shall we begin the celebration party for Hidan's, and Kasumi's two year anniversary and the new member?" Konan asked.

~ Later during the party ~

"Come on Kasumi, why don't you sing?" Konan insisted.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

""NOOO!"

"NO."

"Yes," Konan smirked, "shit."

"I can't believe that I'm singing at my own party." I groaned. The keyword being _MY, _normal people don't male guests of honor entertain at their own parties. I was supposed to relax and watch someone else do something entertaining for me.

I sighed, wait I had to block Deidara first before I sang. I had already blocked all the other members, but since he was new.

"Deidara do you have a second?"

"Need something Kasumi?"

I lifted my hand and muttered my chant, on cue the green light engulfed him. When the light faded I happily skipped away to get ready for my stage performance.

"Neee Konan, what should I sing?"

"It's your choice, I do want to add that there is a full moon tonight. So you could sing outside in the moonlight."

I left to find a stage for my performance, I noticed these gigantic boulders where the moonlight shone down perfectly. It was breath taking, I knew that _this was my stage_.

I adjusted my headset a tiny smidge, I had already decided that I didn't really sing happy songs too often. The songs I picked were Zoetrope** ( By Nagi Yanagi, I don't own the song.) **and Black Paper Moon **( I have no idea who this is by but it's from soul eater.)**.

Konan had all the _dudes_ gathered around outside. Most of them had at least heard one of my songs, so I wondered how Deidara would act. Even Pein was surprised with how good I sounded when he first heard me sing. I should probably start because they're all staring at me.

_Kakeochi nakushite shimatta…..._

~ Time Skip Again :p ~

~Diedara's POV ~

Whoa, Kasumi has an incredible voice. She puts so much emotion into her singing. Now I can add talented to the list of things she is. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pein and Kazuku talking to Kasumi about something when she flipped out.

I wonder what they told her to make her so happy?

~ Kasumi's POV ~

When I finished singing Pein and Kazuku pulled me to the side to "talk" to me.

"Kasumi, today is your two year anniversary of joining the Akatsuki group." Pein said.

"And?" I questioned.

" Kazuku has found the perfect mission for you to do. It's a ransom mission for you. You will get to keep all of the money you make, and you will be able to kill at least another 50 people."

My jaw dropped to the ground, not only was I getting closer to my goal, but I got to keep the money.

**Hello again fellow fanfiction readers. Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I usually update every week. But it seems I didn't update yesterday…yeah sorry about that. I really have nothing else to say down here so till the next update?**

** ~ Kasumi :3 **


	10. I Will Hunt You Down!

**I'm back after either 6 or 7 days, don't blame my short-term memory! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way all rights go to the original owners.**

**~ Back to The Story ~**

**(Recap)**

_"Kasumi, today is your two-year anniversary of joining the Akatsuki group." Pein said._

_"And?" I questioned._

_" Kazuku has found the perfect mission for you to do. It's a ransom mission for you. You will get to keep all the money you make, and you will be able to kill at least another 50 people."_

_My jaw dropped to the ground, not only was I getting closer to my goal, but I got to keep the money._

"For realsies?!" I asked giddily.

"For real." Replied Pein. I knew that Pein would never ever say realsies, but worth a try right?

"May I leave now?"

"You may, but I would like you to take Deidara with you."

"Deidara, why?"

"He is a new member so I wish for you to show him how things are carried out, it would be a good example."

"Okay… Deidara let's go!" I called.

~ On their Way to the Mission ~

"So Deidara," I started.

"What is it un?"

"What was your life like before you became a… you know criminal?"

He stared at me, his azure eyes showed a bit of pain and agony.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer that question," I quickly said realizing my error, " I was just curious."

"It's fine un." He said giving me an understanding look.

"Before I became an S-Rank ninja I live in Iwagakure. I studied under the third Tsuchikage, they placed me in the Explosion Corpse because of my kekkei genkai. Everyone thought that my art was amazing, but I let all the praise go to my head. I ended up stealing a kinjustu that allowed me to knead my chakra into substances, on my path to finding the ultimate art. I left Iwagukure in shambles after I blew up a couple of establishments there. Eventually Itachi and Kisame hunted me down to join, in the beginning I refused, but accepted a challenge that if Itachi beat me then I would join. And I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest."

My mouth fell open, holy Jashin he gave me a lot of information. Does he really trust me with all that info about his past life?

"Kasumi." Deidara said in an urgent tone.

I snapped out of my daze; we were nearing our targets.

"Deidara can you stand back this," I asked, " this is why I don't have a partner, and I don't want you to get injured."

He gave me a puzzled look, but reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Thank you'll see why in a minute."

I took a deep breath to relax my heart rate, choose my song, and prepared to fight.

"Ready or not here I come."

"Ready or not here I come."

I launched myself into the hoard of ninja, taking out several of them with my entrance. I slowly stood up, and looked over my shoulder, my smile practically dripping with death. I summoned my bagh nakhas once more, and was about to start my song when a pair of ninja slash at me with their kunai. I leap back to avoid being cut, but stop singing. I try again to start, and once again I'm forced to stop because I had to doge an attack.

5 men/women corner me against a large matsu tree **( matsu means pine tree )**. I hesitantly step back, and they close the space by stepping forwards. Since I am unable to sing this isn't going to be as quick as I had hoped. Sadly one of my weaknesses is fighting multiple enemies.

I saw three ninja throw 2 shuriken each my way, " Hyro no Jutsu". I yelled, and a bulky wall of solid ice rose and blocked the oncoming shuriken as I dashed to a nearby tree. As soon as I reached the tree I realized how stupid I was and immediately called out, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

About 25 clones of me appeared , and the group started to panic. Guess they haven't seen this jutsu before? Each one of my clones fought two ninja while I left in search of my prize; their leader.

I strolled serenely ignoring the bloodshed happening around me, to end up standing before the leader, weak and terrified.

I scoffed, "And you're supposed to be the courageous leader."

"Pathetic!" I spat.

I circled him my eyes daring him to do something he'd soon regret. When every last one of his pawns laid dead at my feet, I gracefully stepped back.

"I'll give you one shot to hit me." I taunted.

He flinched, bet he didn't expect me to say that huh.

"I'll give you ten seconds to hit me with everything you got." I said again.

I closed my eyes and began to count.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1…..Deidara which way?" I asked annoyed.

"Southwest." He replied.

I opened my eyes, how dare he run away! I gave him a perfect chance to attack me! You could virtually see my hate floating around my body! Enraged that he had the nerve to run off, I dashed Southwest, leaving a trail of dirt behind me.

**This Chapter Is Complete! I think I'll add the next chapter too, I mean why not this chapter is very short so….. Why is it that I never have anything good to put down here like all the other great authors. I have no humor so nothing funny. What about I'm eating an Icebreaker Duo Raspberry Mint and it's really good. I don't know.**

**What do you guys think of my FAIL ATTEMPT of writing a better battle scene? Know that the chapter is short but what can I really do about it kind do, I like this stopping point so.**

- **Kasumi**


	11. The Vision

**I am so freaking sorry for the WAY OVERDO chapter. At first it was because I had my writing exam, and then the next week I didn't have a computer to update. Thank you for your patience on this chapter, good news is that I got an okay length of writing prepared. And a short story that you should be seeing in a couple chapters.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto in any way all I probably own is my oc.**

**Without further ado I present to you The Akatsuki's Little Spy Chapter 14?**

**(Recap)**

_"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1…..Deidara which way?" I asked annoyed._

_"Southwest." He replied._

_I opened my eyes, how dare he run away! I gave him a perfect chance to attack me! You could virtually see my hate floating around my body! Enraged that he had the nerve to run off, I dashed Southwest, leaving a trail of dirt behind me._

I was fuming that he had the nerve to run away from me. He WILL regret that foolish decision, it shouldn't take me long till I catch up to him. And when I do, he's going to feel my wrath ten-fold!

I sensed his chakra a few yards ahead. So I started to slow my pace down. I took a deep breath and leapt into the trees overhead, moving as silent as a hunting lioness stalking her pray, which happened to be a stupid sitting duck. I quietly jumped ahead of him, and when I found a hidden spot I waited for him to walk underneath. About 30 second later he was in position. I was so pissed I didn't care how painful his death was going to be, I just wanted him dead.

"Hyoton Kokuryubo Fustsu no Jutsu!" (AN: This is the black dragon Outburst Snowstorm justu Kazahana Dotou used in the movie Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow)

A pitch black dragon appeared and started to tear nearby trees out of the ground. The sky overhead turned an ominous dark gray, and everything was flying around and breaking. His eyes widened as he was violently sucked up into the raging storm, where I was struggling to hold my ground. Being sucked into that storm would be a BIG problem.

My justu wore off 2 minutes later, and the forest, didn't quite look like a forest anymore. I guessed that he was dead or at least about to die, so I started back. I was almost back to Deidara, when a scorching pain pierced through my body. I collapsed to the ground in mere second, unable to withstand the pain. Then I felt some strange energy flow through my veins, and when I was finally able to open my eyes I saw a mirror.

I leaned closer to the mirror and peered into the mirror, it showed me my Akugan. First it showed my eyes with my regular purple butterfly, then the picture morphed and it currently showed the sound ninja from two years ago. The butterfly slowly changed from purple to a midnight blue, the mirror showed a ninja laughing hysterically while murdering his teammates.

"The second stage will send anyone to their minds hell, and they will go insane." A mysterious voice rang out.(AN: I'm sorry I don't know how to word this. Just think of what would be hell to you.)

Next color up was a blood red, it showed a picture of a criminal suffocating himself.

"The third is their most feared death, hope your not to squeamish for you will also be shown their death."

And lastly it showed me a mint butterfly.

"You are nearing the final stage my dear, the fourth will cast foe in to an eternal sleep, living in their nightmares for all eternity. However just everything else using such power comes with a heavy price. This stage will use up copious amounts of chakra, and it has a specific time limit that you cannot break. Beware of the harm that will haunt you the more you use your kekkei genkai. You will experience nightmares that will slowly continue to become worse and worse until you are unable to sleep. Till our next meeting, my dear."

Then the voice disappeared just as fast, as it appeared, and the vision was gone. I was still on the ground, but this time Deidara was kneeling over me with a concerned visage. I shook my head gently in an effort to shale away my dizziness. It didn't help much.

"Are you okay Kasumi?!" Deidara said his voice filled with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry if I made you worry." I lied.

After a few minutes of awkward silence between the two of us I finally spoke up.

"We should probably go pick up the bounty and get back. I bet Hidan is on a rampage wondering where we are." I said as we began making our way to collect our/ MY payment.

~ After they Collected ~

MAN! Today has been the most tiring and exhausting day since I joined the Akatsuki group. I may be satisfied with the party and bounty but I just can't get over the vision I had.

Was it really true that my Akugan has more stages, I'm so confused. All I want is a good night sleep. When Deidara and I finally got back to the base, we were highly sleep deprieved. But I totally didn't expect to enter the hideout and find _THIS_!

**DONE! This chapter is finished. What do you think of the Akugan ranking, yes I know they are still WAY WAY WAY OVERPOWERED, but I'm to lazy to wrie new ones. Lets just settle at I won't have her use it very often, then it can't be OP if she doesn't use it. I'm really freaking nervous because I a have a solo contest tomorrow and I'm only somewhat prepared. I have been practicing for like maybe a few months but im still scared!**

**Well thank you for everyone who didn't get to mad at my long absence, till hopefully next week. Also review would be appreciated so if I don't sound to demanding please feel free to review even if it is only one single word.**

** -Kasumi -**


	12. Cheer Up!

**I'm back to write another week, if that is worded right. I have more tests this upcoming week which STINKS! I don't want to take the math test, I'm not ready! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto in any way all rights go to the Creators?**

**(Recap)**

_All I want is a good night sleep. When Deidara and I finally got back to the base, we were highly sleep deprived. But I totally didn't expect to enter the hideout and find THIS!_

We entered to find every member sitting/pacing/worrying by the entrance. ( AN: Sorry, I know this is a little OC for the members.)

"Ummm….. yo?" I said.

Their heads snapped to us, and a wave of relief passed over their faces. Hidan was the first to speak or rather yell, "KASUMI, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

I nervously laughed, "Their leader kind of pissed me off, which took more time."

He facepalmed.

"Dear Jashin, did you know how worried we were? We expected you to be done in less than two hours. And you," he said pointing at Deidara, "what were you doing _CROSSDRESSER_ to help her during this time."

Deidara flinched at his tone, and said, "If you must know I was being respectful and listening to her request."

Hidan glanced at me for a millisecond before he said, "What did she ask you, was so important that you couldn't bother to lift a finger to help her."

In rage Deidara yelled, "She asked me to let her handle them herself!"

Hidan stared at in the floor in defeat, "Fine, Kasumi be careful next time,"

"I didn't mean to worry you," I whispered as I solemnly walked towards my room. I didn't even bother to change into my PJ's, I was to upset. Today started out perfectly, when did it become so terrible?

I still couldn't tear my mind from the mysterious voice, it had said that there were multiple stages of my Akugan. But it also said that my nightmares would gradually become worse and worse. I already loathed how horrific my nightmares could become, how bad could they get?

I shook my head lightly, I couldn't let these silly thought bring me down. I shoved the thoughts out of my head, and placed my headphones on. Hopefully the music would help clear my clouded mind.

~ Next Day ~

I slept in the next day, I knew no one would dare bother me. I desperately needed a day to myself, to organize my thoughts. When I finally got bored of being in my room, I decided to get some fresh air.

I didn't see anyone when I walked to the door, they must have had mission to accomplish or something.

It was a decent day outside, not too much sun, with a light leave rustling, refreshing breeze. I wondered over to the cliff on the side of a nearby river. I always loved coming here, I had found it a little while after Hidan and I joined two years ago. I thought it was enchanting with its water sparkling and pure. Whenever I was feeling down or needed to think, this was the place.

I carefully climbed to the top of the cliff and sat down at the edge of the elevated platform. There was a majestic waterfall that fed the river, and the mist it created, I felt soothing. My feet dangled above the running river below, and eventually I found myself humming to pass some time. Although you couldn't hear my humming over the soothing waterfall, all that mattered to me was that _I_ could hear it.

After a few hours moping at the waterfall, I headed back to the base. Determined not to let something like this ruin my day. I smiled, better. "Now to cheer the others up too!"

I raced back threw the dark and overgrown forest, only occasionally tripping on roots or stray vines. When I exited the forest I was presented with the bright and smiling sun. I felt so relieved, skipping and jumping around the base.

~ No one's POV? ~

Kisame and Konan walked out of the forest to find Kasumi jumping and rolling around.

"HA! Pay up Kisame!" Konan shouted. Kisame grumbled and fished the money out of his pocket and handed it over to Konan.(AN: Ha fished… cause he is like an "overgrown" shark, which is a fish. Get it? No. Okay then, I'll go back to my loner corner.) Kasumi finally noticing the two, skipped over to cheer them up.

"What'cha talking about, huh?" She asked.

"Kisame is just mad that he lost our bet." Konan said counting the money.

"So," she asked again, "what was the bet?"

"Well you have been kind of droopy since last night , so we bet on how long you would stay sad. Kisame said that you wouldn't get over it until tonight, but I said you would be back to normal within twelve hours. It's been around ten hours since you stopped being happy."

"You bet on how long I would stay gloomy?" Kasumi asked looking hurt.

Konan clearly noticed this and said, "Sorry does it bother you that we bet on your feelings?"

"No not really, but are you two both happier now?"

Kisame and Konan both looked at each other, they didn't want to disappoint her.

"Of course we're happy in fact we're exultant."

"Excellent!" Kasumi said and skipped away.

"Really," Konan asked, "exultant?"

"What? It means really happy." Kisame smirked.

Next Kasumi went to perk up/ apologize to Deidara.

**Chapter 15 – Status – Completed**

**Hey there peoples? Why is it that I never have anything cool to write down here? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.**

**Nope, still nothing.**

**AHHH! WAIT! Today is Easter! At least for me it is. How are you reader enjoying this Sunday, I think. And candy if you are eating any, if not sorry.**

**I have nothing else to put in here.**

** -Kasumi!**


	13. Last is Hidan

**Back to write another week huh. Why does this sound familiar? Oh well.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto in any way all rights go to the owners?**

**(Recap)**

_Don't really have one._

~Kasumi's POV ~

I really really need to apologize to Deidara, the reason he got yelled at was because I asked him to keep his distance. He respected my wished and now Hidan hates his guts. There's no way I can let this problem slide.

I knocked on Deidara's door, "Deidara, are you in there? I'd like to talk to you." I called through the door. I heard some movement from inside, and the door opened slightly. "Deidara I would like to talk to you about last night." He nodded and opened the door for me to enter.

His room was almost empty, a few chairs and such scattered around. I quietly sank into a throw chair close to his bed, while he sat criss-cross leaning on his left arm for support.

"So what'cha want to about?"

I stood and bowed, "I'm truly sorry about last night." I said.

His eyes widened, did I say something wrong?

"Hidan yelled at you because I asked you to stay back."

He didn't say anything and the room fell silent. I didn't know what to do so I kept my head down. Then Deidara burst out laughing, I looked up; confused. Why was he laughing, Hidan was seriously considering sacrificing him last night. When his laughing fit subsided he shot me a lopsided grin.

"It's fine Kasumi, so he was pissed at me. He's not going to kill me un." He joked.

"I wouldn't rule that out yet, he hates you with a burning passion."

He cringed, "He would actually kill me?"

"Knowing Hidan you better sleep with one eye open." I replied.

"Thanks for the helpful tip, also thanks for coming to apologize. I appreciate it."

I smirked and excused myself.

~ After A Lot More Cheering Up ~

Here I was standing in front of the door; Hidan's door. I gulped, Hidan was furious yesterday. But I have to do this!

"Dear Jashin please let this go well." I prayed.

I sucked in a deep breath, and knocked.

"This better be good you…" I heard Hidan say through the door.

"Ummm, Hidan?" I said when the door opened.

He looked stunned for a second, "Oh Kasumi, I didn't know you were here." He said looking ashamed, probably since he almost cursed at me. But I don't blame him I also get a little agitated if someone disturbs me.

"Nii-san, I need to talk to you about some _issues_." I said seriously.

He nodded and suggested we speak outside.

It was quiet and tranquil outside, most of the animals were sleeping. The air was a tad bit chilly from the northern wind blowing through the trees. However it didn't seem to faze Hidan in the slightest bit. He just continued to walk, not talking to me at all. He finally stopped when we reached an open field of boulders, with the occasional bunches of mauve colored flowers. He leaned against a large boulder; arms crossed.

"So what did you need to talk about?" He inquired.

From where I stood, I gazed up at the gleaming crescent moon.

"Promise you won't flip out." I asked quietly.

He tensed and looked squarely at me, telling me he was all ears.

"Well it's about the mission I did," I started.

He scowled, "You mean the one you did with the useless cross dresser!" He barked.

"Ummm, his name is Deidara, Hidan." I said trying to defend him.

"Whatever."

"Well, I know you're irritated by him," I started but was interrupted by Hidan.

"Irritated with him? I'm not irritated or annoyed by him."

My hopes rose, "Really?"

"No…. **_I'M FURIOUS WITH HIM! HOW DARE HE NOT HELP YOU!" _**He roared.

"That's the thing, I specifically asked him not to help me. I didn't want to accidentally, you know." I muttered the last part under my breath.

He raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"You _asked_ him to stay back and not help you?"

"Yeah, I originally expected to be finished quickly, but they wouldn't let me start a song. That's why it took so long to finish them off, you know that I'm a little under par when fighting without a song." **(AN: Does that even make sense under par? Like she falls a little short?)**

"Fine I won't murder him, but he's not off the hook. And as for you, you're going to have to train with me until you can fight without a song to back you up."

I smiled, thank Jashin he understands a little bit more now. I can't wait to train with him, I'm going to get stronger. Then someday I won't need to use my songs!

That night I went to sleep peacefully and happily, although… my sleeping experience, I can't say the same.

**Aha! Finally I have been waiting for this chapter! I know this one is short but now I get to start my side story if that's what you call it. Oh also…. Darn it I just forgot what I was going to type. **

**Err….**

**Kind of.**

**-Kasumi ****^w^**


	14. Side Story: Kasumi At The Academy!

**Side story Number 1**

**Kasumi at the Academy!**

I wearily open my eyes; my vision blurred. I slowly pull myself into a sitting position, my hand pressed to my forehead. My eyes wander over to my black standard digital clock sitting on the spruce wood table. **(AN: I don't know if they have clocks or not, they at least must have an analog clocks right?) **7:14am. My eyes widened, today was my first day at the academy. I was so excited, I had never been around other ninja before….. you know, my own age.

I sprung off my bed swaying gleefully to the bathroom. My bed head wasn't so bad today, sure it was clearly tangled. But at least it didn't look like a rats nest. **(AN: Do rats' even have nests?) **I wrestled with my hair for around five minutes, until it was all tangle- free.

Next I put on my school uniform,**(AN: Just pretend that they have school uniforms.) **no more wearing the Akatsuki cloak. Can't risk people even seeing it, I'm not about to get my cover blown. I inhaled my breakfast which consisted of the traditional rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki, and some vegetables.

I cleared/cleaned up my plates/dishes, straightened my tie, grabbed my school bag, and slipped on my shoes/sandals. And out the door I went, it was a 15 minute walk from my apartment to the academy. But I hadn't really learned my way around Konahagakure yet, so I didn't know the way through the village very well. So I was to walk to the Ramen Shop and take a left, then a right at the book shop, then another at the training grounds or was it left? I was so confused with the directions it wasn't long until I found myself lost and probably late too. "Darn," I said, "I really need to find someone to point me in the right direction."

My eyes searched around until I saw a boy with raven black hair. "I'll just ask him," I said as I jogged over to him, "excuse me, do you know the way to the academy?"

But he just ignored me and kept on walking, so I asked again only louder.

"EXCUSE ME, do you know the way to the academy?!"

He finally turned around, but he was scowling, "Can you go bug someone else, noisy."

I growled, he didn't have to be so rude! "You don't have to be so rude, all I was doing was asking you for directions!"

"I don't have to tell you anything." He said as he stormed off.

"JERK!" I yelled at his retreating figure. Geez who knew Konahagure had such stuck up people living here too. I ran my fingers through my silky hair in utter frustration. I took a deep deep breath, "It's fine Kasumi, you cant expect everyone to be polite and give you directions."  
>Now that I had my equanimity back I decided to find someone else to help me with the directions of the academy.<p>

I'll go ask that lady over there, "Excuse me, could you please tell me where the academy is?"

She smiled, "you must be new, the academy is right past that house. Just head east and you'll find it."

I bowed and thanked her for her help, I checked my watch which read, 8:06. "Great I'm late on my first day, I hope this doesn't go on my record." I said while I started running east.

**Side story: Kasumi at the Academy- Chapter 1- Status- Complete.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto in any way.**

**Thank you to all who have read, favorite, followed, and enjoyed this story.**

** -****Kasumi w**


	15. The Story Continues

**Hey guys, so I'm back after 2 weeks? I now I usually update every week but I have two reasons, and of course they both suck. First lame excuse, I WAS FREAKING TIERD! I don't know why but I was so drained that week, I even took a stupid nap. And that nap lasted what 4 hours? Just so you guys know I NEVER TAKE NAPS. Second lame excuse, I choose you. I went on a information hunt, I read a review that really point out that I didn't research enough while writing this story. So I spent a couple hours researching some characters, more like just one badass ninja who believes in Jashin. Man Hidan is freaking awesome! I should probably stop talking and get back to the story shouldn't I?**

**(Recap)**

_She smiled, "you must be new, and the academy is right past that house. Just head east and you'll find it."_

_I bowed and thanked her for her help, I checked my watch which read, 8:06. "Great I'm late on my first day, I hope this doesn't go on my record." I said while I started running east._

When I finally found the academy I was panting like a playful dog who wanted to play catch. I didn't break a sweat running here, but I had to admit that I was tired from running 9 blocks. Getting to the academy wasn't supposed to be this challenging, it was at the base of the Hokage Mountain. How could I forget that tiny detail?!

While I was catching my breathe I looked around the entrance, there was a little swing hanging from a decent size tree. I sighed, I never had the chance to do something like that when I was younger. When I stopped panting I made my way towards the doors.

Once inside the enormous building I searched for my assigned classroom, which was class B-2. I kept wandering through the hallways, empty and silent. I finally spotted a teacher on patrol, and ran over to him. Once he noticed me he immediately questioned why I wasn't in my class, so I explained how I had gotten lost and how it was my first day here. He kindly asked for my class, so he ensure that I made it to the correct room.

Figures, my class was right around the corner. Mizuki, the teacher, quietly knocked on the door , and mouthed, "Stay here," to me as he entered the room. He whispered something in the sensei's ear, I couldn't really hear what, but I guessed it was around the lines of, this is the new student blah blah, she late because she got lost in the village blah blah blah.

Mizuki came back out smiling, "Good luck," he told me and went back to his duty.

The sensei inside looked to me and nodded. He cleared his throat, obviously wanting the attention of the class.

"Today we will be having a new student join us." He says in a clear, strong and powerful voice that sends shivers down my back.

Whispers and chatter fills the classroom, as the student wonder about the "new student."

"I hope it's a hot boy!" Squeals one girl.

"Do you think it could be a girl," a girl with a blonde ponytail asks, " she better not touch my precious Sasuke!"

I groaned from my spot in the hallway, there were fangirls in this class, **_TERRIFIC!_**

"You may enter now."

I casually strolled through the door my hair waving behind me, and stopped right next to the teacher. My face remained emotionless while all eyes in the classroom turned to stare at me.

Many of the "males" had cheesy heart in their eyes, while the fangirls looked at me with disgust, some even broke their pencils.

"Now if you would please introduce yourself."

I bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Akumu Kasumi, I am 12 years of age, and I just moved here a few days ago. I'm happy to be here."

"We're happy to have you here Kasumi-kun, my name is Iruka."

He turned to face the class, "Is there any open seats Kasumi could sit in?" He called.  
>"She could sit next to me Sensei!" A blonde boy called out.<p>

"No Kasumi-san sit with me!"

"She doesn't want to sit next to someone like you, she'd rather sit with some as handsome as myself." Another argued.

"Ummmmm." I began.

"ENOUGH! Since you boys can't seem to decide, I will choose her seat."

He turned to me, and with a softer tone said, "Kasumi will you please go sit next to Sasuke."

"Hai." I nodded, however there was one problem, I didn't know who "Sasuke" was.

"Umm, Sensei who is Sasuke?" I asked.

All the girls gasped. What did I say?

The same blonde from before shot up, out of her chair in pure shock.

"How can you say that?!" She screeched. 'Sasuke is the most popular and hot and handsome and cute…." She started to drool.

Then she snapped out of her weird daydream and finished. "Err, I mean how can you not know him!"

"Sorry, never heard of him." I apologized.

Some of the fangirls dramatically fainted, oh dear Jashin, why me?

"Sasuke-san could you please raise your hand to show our new student where to sit?"

"No way." Came a voice.

Iruka-sensei groaned, "Kasumi , Sasuke sit over there," he said gesturing to…..

**Side story 1- Kasumi at the Academy chapter 2- Status- Complete**

**Done, thank goodness. At least I got this finished, I was seriously thinking about waiting another week to update. I was lazy DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto in any way, all rights go to the original owners.**

**If you don't mind I would appreciate if you would review. Even a single word would be inspiring.**

** -Kasumi**


	16. Let's Make Smoke Bombs

**So here we are again, let's just say it's been a freaking long month because I suck at counting. Before I start I made a quotev account about a guess a month ago and I forgot the password! And because I'm a derp I can't figure out how to reset it. I tried the "Forgot your Password" button but it didn't work! I've sent myself like 7 e-mails and when I click the link it just takes me back to the send yourself another e-mail. I AM SO CONFUSED!**

**Well now, that rant is over. So I'm going to use this chunk to apologize for not updating in like FOREVER! I'll tell you guys the truth I'm not writing as much since school ended. I LOVE SCHOLL. But I AM STILL writing. Also I have been writing a lot of other stories that I might post if I feel that they meet some standards. I have been out of commission this week because I got 8 teeth pulled/removed on Monday. Man did Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday suck. I was a total wreck, my cheeks swelled up SO much that my face was actually a circle.**

**But I was reading some good ol fanfiction and I was like, "I gotta update!" So here I am.**

**Disclaimer- I Don't own Naruto, all rights go to the rightful owners.**

**Recap-**

_"Umm, Sensei who is Sasuke?" I asked._

_All the girls gasped. What did I say?_

_The same blonde from before shot up, out of her chair in pure shock._

_"How can you say that?!" She screeched. 'Sasuke is the most popular and hot and handsome and cute…." She started to drool._

_Then she snapped out of her weird daydream and finished. "Err, I mean how can you not know him!"_

_"Sorry, never heard of him." I apologized._

_Some of the fangirls dramatically fainted, oh dear Jashin, why me?_

_"Sasuke-san, could you please raise your hand to show our new student where to sit?"_

_"No way," A voice rang from somewhere in the classroom._

_Iruka-sensei groaned, "Kasumi, Sasuke sit over there," he said gesturing to….._

THE DIRECTIONS JERKFACE!

I visibly tensed at just the sight of _him._

"Is there a problem," Iruka-sensei asked me with concern.

I turned and waved my hands to show him that everything was absolutely fine.

"I was just admiring the academy, it's fascinating." I reassured.

"Well I'm glad you find it appealing, it has quite the history behind it after all."

I smiled and continued to my seat next to "Sasuke". I was amazed on how many glares I received in that short of a distance, they all came from fangirls of course. When Iruka saw that I had settled into my seat, he returned to the lesson he was covering.

The subjects he was covering were quite simple and self-explanatory. I never did attend school, but Konan was determined to educate me. Here they made it even easier and infused the subjects with ninja terminology. For example you're in an open meadow that is 27yd by 45yd, and you're surrounded by 100 evenly spaced ninja. Your goal is to kill them all and meet up with an all in 59 minutes. It takes you 30 seconds to take on each ninja, and then it takes 5 minutes to reach your rendezvous. How much time if any do you have left or will you be late. **(I just randomly made this problem up. I'm not sure if this is their grade level of not but it took like 3 minutes to come up with this problem.)**

The answer is so simple to find, you don't need the information about the dimension of the meadow. But you would multiply the thirty seconds for each kill by how many ninja, one hundred. That would give you the total seconds to kill them all, then you have to divide that number by sixty to change the time into minutes. You now have that it will take you fifty minutes to kill them, now you add on the five minutes to the meeting spot and you have fifty five minutes used and four to spare. Easy right. If school was this effortless then why did Konan make it seem so difficult! Hopefully all those long and confusing hour with Konan will come in handy.

~After Math Lessons!~

Iruka-sensei had decided to end off the lesson with a pop-quiz. Although he said that I was not required to take the quiz. I choose to take it anyways, it was undemanding. I finished the thing in 8 minutes, at first Iruka didn't believe that I had finished. So I asked him to check my work for any mistakes, and he reconsidered. Seems I got 100%! Even Sasuke's eyes were widened when he saw that I had got all of the questions answered correctly in 8 minutes. Judging from everyone's expressions Sasuke's a smart cookie, and usually is first.

Iruka congratulated me on my work and ended our lesson. Our next lesson was science, my favorite subject, but third best subject. Our teacher, Nagisa, was how do I say…lively and young. She insisted that I call her Nagisa without any honorifics, and that my desk mate would be my partner in ALL of the assignments.

I inwardly groaned, being paired with Sasuke the whole semester was definitely on my "fun" list. Today we were to create "colored" smoke bombs. I was okay learning to make smoke bombs, but why colored smoke bombs?

Since the students were required to pick a color to dye their bomb, I choose a vibrant violet. I noticed that Sasuke had chosen a dark navy blue, strange why navy blue. According to _Nagisa_ the reason we color the smoke is to catch the enemy's attention more, and if well pigmented could hide you better than plain white. I guess navy blue may blend in at night better, but it isn't an eye catching color.

Ignoring my opinion I continued making my filler.** (AN: I found these ingredients online, but I'm changing them a little bit.)**

First I poured in my potassium nitrate and sugar into the skillet. I used the ratio 5:3. Then you must heat the skillet and slowly mix them together over the heat until the sugar caramelizes and the mixture turns a chocolate brown. Pour the mixture into the casing and add you preferred color of choice.

"Hey we never were properly introduced, my name is Kasumi Akumu** (or Akumu Kasumi, whichever way you prefer it.)**." I said wanting to maybe start over.

"Hmmm," he mumbled not even looking up from his assignment.

"Excuse me," I scoffed insulted, "I was just trying to be nice,"

Next slowly add in exactly 2 tablespoons of "the special element", add too much and you ruin it, too little and it won't have as much pigment to mask your presence.

I only needed half a tablespoon more when, "Sasuke….Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Uchiha!" I said in panic and shock, and accidentally dropped the special element in.

**POOOF**

**Hah, done let's just say there is at least 800 words in there, I think. I'm kind of feeling lazy and I don't want to write anything down here. Um, I would appreciate if you review, even if it is one word. **

- **Lazy Kasumi :3**


	17. Just A Dream?

**I have been checking and it has been less than a month since last update I think. Actually SCRATCH THAT, I LIED! It's been MORE THAN A MONTH. But the hopefully last chapter of the side story is going to be finished! And YIPPEE now we're really close to finally infiltrating the Leaf! Just a few more chapters, hang in there readers. **

**Disclaimer- I don't in any way own Naruto.**

**(Recap)**

_I only needed half a tablespoon more when, "Sasuke….Sasuke Uchiha,"_

_"Uchiha!" I said in panic and shock, and accidentally dropped the special element in._

**_POOOF_**

**POOOOF!**

Purple smoke quickly flooded the room, and making it almost impossible to even see your own hand. I hastily tumbled my way out, and down the hallway. My mind completely filled with shock and terror.

He was Itachi's brother, him an Uchiha!

I ran and ran, out of the school, through the village, and deep into the training grounds. My pace finally slowed when I came across a clearing with a dazzling waterfall just like the one back home. Hesitantly I approached the edge of the feeding river.

My breathing ragged and uneven from my sudden outburst in class. I gazed longingly into the stream, my reflection rippling every few seconds from the water's movement. It reminded me so much of the waterfall at the Akatsuki base. I missed them all so much; a single tear fell into the water below. Distorting the picture of a homesick girl with disorganized hair and piercing violet eyes.

When my feeling settled down, and I was calmer, my gaze shifted from the running water to the crystal clear sky above. The endless amount of clouds that filled the sky was mesmerizing.

My shoulders slumped as I returned my gaze to the eternal wonders of the water. When suddenly the water started to bubble unnaturally, then a large jet of water shot out of the river, and into the air. My eyes slightly struggled to make out the figure through all of the falling water. At last when I could finally see the figure I recognized it as OROCHMARU?!

In an instant I flipped backwards to increase the distance between us. But as soon as I landed I felt a slimy snake coil around my left ankle.

I froze.

My mind howled and screeched at my body to flee, escape, but my body wouldn't budge an inch. I shut my eyes closed in shame; I couldn't even save myself, how pathetic and humiliating. I could taste my tears rolling down my cheeks, but I couldn't tell why fear or defeat.

I felt Orochimaru lift my chin up with his cold and clammy hand, and I whimpered at his touch. Suddenly I felt a pair strong, broad arms wrap around my waist protectively. My eyes snapped open in alarm, although I wasn't able to see properly from the tears in my eyes. I did notice a flash of yellow and black.

"GET YOUR FILTHY F***ING HANDS OFF HER UN!"

"Deidara?" I called. And through my blurred vision I could barely make out his grin.

"True art is an explosion," He told me and an explosion rang out. And once again the surrounding air became loaded with smoke.

Funny thing though that the smoke was a navy blue, just like the smoke bomb sasuke was making during class.

Strange, huh.

While the smoke was scattering towards the distant trees, Deidara grabbed my hand and we dashed off. Little did I know that a pair of onyx eyes saw the whole scene.

I jolted awake, panting for air.

"Was it all a dream?" I asked myself.

Gosh, my nightmares really are getting worse, I must admit that was one of the moost terrifying dreams.

There's no way that Itachi's brother is like that,

**RIGHT!?**

**Aha! This side story which was really long is over. I'm not going to write much in here like always, but once again I will say this,**

**_I'M SORRY IT HAS BEEN OVER A MONTH!_**

**Um, I would appreciate if you review, even if it is one word. **

- **Kasumi?**


	18. Dear Diary

**Oh My Goodness I Am The Worst Person EVER! This was by far the longest "break" I have ever took. I don't even know how long i kept people waiting. Well im so so so sorry to everyone who took the time to read my scribbles. I have a fair amount of writting piled up that i nee to post, but my life is just so busy now a days. And i never have time to write, in between band, school, running, etc. I have little free time, but i swear that ill post more often!**

**Disclaimer- It's been a while snce i had to type one of theese, but i do not own anything that has to do with naruto. But if i did, i would probably keep it going. Even though there a lot of episodes and chapters.**

Dear Diary,

Another year huh, it's just like Konan said. Time flies by when you least expect it. It's been a fantastic year with the group, we even got a new member. His name is Tobi, he wears a stange orange mask so none of us has seen his face. But the reason he joined was because Sasori died fighting a battle with the leaf village. I cried for weeks when i was told the news, Sasori never really takled to me much. But he was a nice guy overall.

I didn't speak or sing at all for a period of time, and during that time i loathed those who were involved in that mission. Then my hate soon transfered to all living in the wreched village, they hurt my family. One day i _WILL_ return the favor.

My depression finally came to an end when Tobi arrived, and entered our little family. At first i was skeptical of him, i mean he wore a suspicious mask and acted **WAY TO CHILDISH FOR HIS AGE**. But as i spent more time with him, i got to know him better. He was to replace Sasori as Deidara's partner. The three of us became rather close friends, together we went on missions, murdered people,pranked Itachi, the good stuff.

I offically turned 13 yesterday, it was easiliy one of the best days in my life! Please let me continue to live my life with my friends.

* * *

><p>I was peacefully sitting in Deidara's room, messing in a spinning chair while watching him create some art. I often visited him in hs room , chatting about random topics. I wouldn't be lieing if i told you i spent more time in his room than my own. His room was now fully decorated and cluttered with the poessions he had gathered. Honestly his room was really mess and unorganized, but the scattered documents, and disshelved books had a relaxing effect on me.<p>

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, i abruptly stoped spinning and looked over to my confused expression, he shrugged. Guess he wasn't expecting anyone. Setting down the white clay he had been sculping, he stood up to aswer the door.

I leaned into the chair, nearly tipping myself backwards. But my eyes never wandered from the door. Deidara opened the door, i couldn't quite see who was on the other side. However Deidara's body stiffened, telling me it was bussiness.

"Nee Kasumi, come over here,"

Jumping off the chair quickly , I rushed over. Konan was standing there with a look of urgency on her face.

"Hai?" I asked.

"Pein wishes to speak with you."

"Understood," I replied imediately without hesitatation, if Pein needed to speak with me there must be a reason.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if this chapter is short and sucks compared to others, but hey at least i finally uploaded something. Also the ending is kind of ...blah, so sory for that. I'm just really tierd from eating too much candy.<p>

Oh happy Halloween everybody, hope you totally didn't crash like i did yesterday.

~ So sorry, Eclipse- chan


	19. Get Ready Leaf Village

I TOTALLY SUCK! Why am i so bad now a days at updating? Here i am always reading a ton of stories but never think to update my own. I must be stupid, i die waiting for the authors i read to update. And yet i neglect my readers. Sheesh i really need to get my act together!

Well Happy New Years everybody. Welcome to 2015, yes i have been waiting for such a long time. Only like 3 more months until Uta no Prince Sama season 3 airs! I will try to maybe write more often, i cleaned off my desk finally. Now I have no excuse not to write anymore. Other than my homework and make up work.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto in anyway.

* * *

><p>~Recap~<p>

"Nee Kasumi, come over here,"

Jumping off the chair quickly , I rushed over. Konan was standing there with a look of urgency on her face.

"Hai?" I asked.

"Pein wishes to speak with you."

"Understood," I replied immediately without hesitatation, if Pein needed to speak with me there must be a reason.

* * *

><p>I nodded to Deidara and followed Konan to Pein's office down the hallway. Knocking three times on the door, before Pein's voice could be heard through the the door. We entered and Konan quickly found her place next to Pein.<p>

He wore a serious face, with no intent of any foolery. Although he always straight facedthis topped them all.

"Kasumi, there is a secret mission that i want you to take on for me," he said very bluntly.

"Of course, anything if it's for the Akatsuki. Then i'm willing to do anything needed." I said.

"Good," he comfirmed,"however this is a very demanding mission. That will require time and your patience."

I raised an eyebrow at his brief description of this mission i just took without any thought.

"Well," i said lazily popping my shoulder, "what's this _super duper_ mission?"

Entwining his finger he said, "You will infiltrate the Leaf Village and gather information about the nine-tails fox.

My jaw fell slightly open, but i quickly shut it. Gather information and infiltrate the Leaf. Hidan and the other members have occasionally told me about their encounters with them. I never have met a leaf ninja before, but based off of what i have heard from Hidan and the others. They all seem puny and weak, both mentally and physically.

Although if i thought about it, i was the perfect candidate for the mission. I had been apart of the Akatsuki for many years, and the Leaf are unaware of my existense.

"You'll send us weekly reports while you are stationed there."

"How long will i be there?" I asked.

"We don't have an exact time period planned, so you will stay as long as needed."

I nodded my head agreeing with thier decision, a delicate mission like this shouldn't have a tme limit. If there is still information to collect, then i'll stay and collect it.

"You will leave tomorrow."

"Of course" I replied bowing my head. And with that i let myself out of the room. Ready to break the news to everybody. I bet that Hidan would not be to excited to know that i'll be away for awhile.

~Hidan's Reaction~

"Ummm... Nii-chan?" I called.

What'cha want Kas?" he called from hand sharpening his favorite sythe.

"Well I'm eading out for a mission tomorrow mornin,"

"Oh," he looked over at me, " what's the mission? Surely it's not a shitty task this time, something that's acually worth your time."

"No this is definately a _"worthy"_ mission," I paused trying to tell Hidan.

"Well," he asked wanting to see for himself what a "worthy" mission was.

"I-I'm being s-sent to infiltrate the L-leaf village. AndImightbestayingthereforawhile..." I said rushing the second part.

However Hidan still understood i was interrupted by his body going limp and falling off the bed.

"Nii-chan," I shrieked rushing to his side.

Recovering almost immediately he asked me, "Are you really okay with going for so long?"

Smiling warmly my eyes wandered as i said, "If it helps out the Akatsuki I'm willing to risk anything."

Suddenly he pulled me into a gigantic hug, with me being engulfed in his muscular arms. Giving me a playful nuggie he said, "That's my little sister, I'll miss you though."

"Don't worry nii," I said my eyes tearing up, "I'll get all of thier information, and be back before you know it. Besides i think that i'm best suited for this, I've been apart of the organization for a while. And none of the Leaf ninjas have met me."

Giving me a smirk he said, "They're going to get a great surprise meeting you."

Copying his smirk i thought to myself, "get ready Leaf Village, you're about to meet Kasumi Akumu."

There! Finished a chapter! I'm am almost freezing, my house is SO COLD. I had to open all of the windows and doors of my house. In an attempt to vent out the smoke. Yes i mean smoke. My "OLDER BROTHER" accidentally burt his microwavable mac&cheese. And i spent the last couple hours trying to fix it.

Pray that my mom doesn't flip out!

~Eclipse-chan!


	20. The Time Has Finally Come

**Hello peoples out there! I'm back with another chapter of this story! Sorry that it has been so long, but i did a nice chunk of writting done in the past few weeks! I don't know what's happened to me. I use to update daily, even weekly. And now i barely update every month or two. I go crazy waiting for stories to be updated. I guess that's irony right?**

**Anyways i don't own naruto and all rights go to the original owners!**

* * *

><p>(Recap)<p>

Giving me a playful nuggie he said, "That's my little sister, I'll miss you though."

"Don't worry nii," I said my eyes tearing up, "I'll get all of their information, and be back before you know it. Besides I think that I'm best suited for this, I've been apart of the organization for a while. And none of the Leaf ninjas have met me."

Giving me a smirk he said, "They're going to get a great surprise meeting you."

Copying his smirk i thought to myself, "get ready Leaf Village, you're about to meet Kasumi Akumu."

* * *

><p><em>~The next morning~<em>

**(Kasumi's POV)**

I met with Pein early the next morning, after i gathered a few personal possessions. I would only be able to take things on my body; no extra bags or pouches. Pein explained to me that a Leaf team would by near by. So to take advantage of their hospitality, they'll find me severely injured and unconscious. There's no way that they would leave me there. A defenseless, vulnerable girl deep in the middle of the woods.

I was a tad bit worried about "getting attacked" by the other members. But I was reassured that it would only be enough to worry the Leaf. Nothing too harmful would be done to me. I had an above average tolerance to most pain, most things didn't even phases me anymore. For the unconscious part, i would be put to sleep by Itachi's sharingan.

_~Time Skip~_

The next few hours went by in a flash. Not all the members were able to see me off, so those like Hidan, Kakuzu, and Konan wished me good vibes beforehand. Nii-chan was pissed that he wasn't able to watch me go, but he had other business to attend to. Konan on the other hand gave me a quick hug, and a simple origami heart. A "farewell" present she called it.

So the five of us, includioragaming Tobi, Deidara, Kisame,and Itachi, all walked to the specific spot. The spot where i would be taken away be the Leaf ninjas.

The walk there was silent, with a heavy atmosphere lingering around us. Then Itachi held out his arm, signalling that we had reached our destination. I was really truly about to leave the Akatsuki.

"Soooo..." I said, breaking the awkward silence, "You guys better hit me with your best shot! I don't want any of you holding back just because were teammates!"

And within seconds Tobi suddenly flung himself at me, sobbing.

"Tobi doesn't want Kasumi-chan to leave Tobi!" he cried, my shirt becoming damp.

Peeling him off me i smiled at him, "Don't worry Tobi, as long you're a good boy I'll be back before you know it."

"Tobi is a good boy," he said sniffling.

"Now, who's going first?" I asked staring at the group of guys in front of me. "If you don't hurry the Leaf ninjas will pass us by, and then we'll all be screwed!"

They all exchanged a brief look, a silent message being shared between them. And then all four of them launched themselves in my direction. Prepared to take me out for the sake of the mission. I tried my best to restrain my instinct to fight back, but I did throw the occasional punch or kick.

After their barrage of fierce attacks my body ached and stung like hell. I probably liked like I had been to hell and back as well. Next Itachi was to put me to a very peaceful sleep, and to top it off with a _BANG_. Deidara would set off a gigantic explosion to catch the ninjas attention. He promised me that he wouldn't burn me alive after i was put to sleep.

I laughed at his kindness, and thanked him for his consideration. Then turned to face Itachi,itching to start the mission that I had been entrusted to me. His eyes turned a deep crimson red, and an intricate pattern raven black appeared. His sharingan was the last thing I saw before my vision faded into a black haze.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go Chapter 20 is up and posted. I have been "snowed in" for the majority of this week. Since I live where there is almost never snow my school was closed for a couple days. And since I am so very mature, I went out and had a snowball fight. So very mature right!<strong>

**I really wanted to try and make a tiny chibi snowman, but my darn cat messed it up. I should of known as soon as it raised its paw. I told him, "don't you dare!" But he did it anyways.**

**Well thank you all who are still putting up with my slowness with updating. It means a lot to have people waiting and wanting your next chapter.**

~Eclipse-chan! ^w^


	21. We Must Preserve The Youth!

**Disclaimer- I have no rights or claims to Naruto although I wish I did. However if I did I would be an amazing person and I would share my talent with the word with many new projects.**

(Recap)

_After their barrage of fierce attacks my body ached and stung like hell. I probably liked like I had been to hell and back as well. Next Itachi was to put me to a very peaceful sleep, and to top it off with a BANG. Deidara would set off a gigantic explosion to catch the ninjas attention. He promised me that he wouldn't burn me alive after i was put to sleep._

_I laughed at his kindness, and thanked him for his consideration. Then turned to face Itachi,itching to start the mission that I had been entrusted to me. His eyes turned a deep crimson red, and an intricate pattern raven black appeared. His sharingan was the last thing I saw before my vision faded into a black haze._

* * *

><p>Deidara's POV~<p>

Kasumi looked to Itachi, stared into his eyes. And then her body became limp, falling forwards into his awaiting arms. My eye's narrowed and I sent a death glare at Itachi. He knew how I felt about Kasumi, and it really pissed me off. I didn't want him holding her unconscious body.

Carefully he set her body down on the ground. Her delicate body was decorated with a variety of cuts and scratches, making it very difficult for me to bring myself to harm her. But when she talked to me about the mission, she seemed very passionate about completing the mission. And if I could help her in any way possible, I would do the best that I could do.

Now it was responsibility to set off an explosion large enough to catch the Leaf's attention, and bring them over. Taking out some pre-made clay I began to shape the glob into tiny animals. I proceeded to spread them out making sure that Kasumi wouldn't be killed in the explosion.

"We need to get a safe distance away from here, or else we will be blown sky high," I called to the other Akatsuki members that were present. Once we were far enough away to where we wouldn't be affected by the blast I formed the hand sign and _**BOOM!**_ Shades of red, yellow, and orange filled the surrounding area, giving off menacing plumes of thick black smoke. The nearby trees were burnt to a crisp, the wind carrying off pieces of black ash. Dark splotches painted the ground, representing places that were right in the middle of the chaos was Kasumi, her clothes singed and covered in a layer of fine ash.

"We better get out of here before the Leaf show up," Kisame said, already jumping to a sturdy branch. Nodding in agreement, we began our retreat back to the base. Looking back to Kasumi I thought to myself,"Good luck Kasumi, I'll be waiting for your return."

No One's POV~

Team Guy was returning after their tiring mission, when suddenly a humongous explosion rang through the air. The team's leader; Might Guy, quickly ordered his three group members to investigate the mysterious outburst. So Rock Lee, Neji, and Ten Ten all rushed towards the raging fire.

Neji was the first to arrive on the horrifying scene , followed by a disappointed Rock Lee, Ten Ten, and youthful Might Guy. Ten Ten's mouth fell open and her teeth stared to chatter at the gruesome terrain.

"What could of done this?" She asked shivering at the sight.

"It's not "what", but who," Neji said starting to activate his byakugan.

"Whaaaa... someone could do this?" She asked mortified that someone could be strong enough to do this amount of destruction.

"Guy Sensei look over there, someone's over there!" Lee shouted spotting a girl amongst the wreckage. The girl looked severely injured, her form covered with lacerations, slight burns, and forming bruises. Her matted blonde hair was sprawled amongst the ground covered in dirt and ash. Anyone could easily tell that she was unconscious, but she was still breathing.

"Sensei we can't just leave her here, she needs help!" Ten Ten cried from the girl's side.

"I agree with Ten Ten, I cannot leave this girl here to perish! Lee agreed.

Guy rubbed his head and sighed, "I guess we have no other choice but to bring this girl to Konaha. _**We Must Preserve The Youth! :)**_" He proclaimed with a fire burning in his picking her up, he tossed her over his shoulder. "Let's get back to the village!" He called taking off in a mad sprint, leaving the others to chase after him.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go today has been a successful day of updating stories that are so desperately in need of being updated.<strong>

** -Eclipse-chan**


End file.
